


Perfect Still Image

by Sutakitsune



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I ran out of things to tag, Violence, enjoy everybody!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutakitsune/pseuds/Sutakitsune
Summary: Fox McCloud never felt like he could do anything other than mercenary work, until one mission changed all that. (Inspired by the original ending to Star Fox Adventures)
Relationships: Krystal/Fox McCloud
Kudos: 2





	Perfect Still Image

Ever since he was 16 Fox knew what his life would look like. His father, James had been betrayed by his teammate Pigma killed in a mission by the mad scientist Andross. Only Peppy, his fathers best friend, had returned to tell him of his fate. He remembered spending days locked in his room, crying and cursing Andross for taking not just his father, but his mother as well. He vowed to himself he would not stop until Andross was sent to hell where he belonged.

He kept that promise with him for two years, until the opportunity presented itself. Andross declared war on Corneria, and Fox and his team, now known as Star Fox, were called into battle.

They worked swiftly, destroying bio-weapons, cutting supply lines, all while traversing to the barren wasteland known as Venom. After a brief skirmish with Star Wolf, Fox's enemy, he dove in after Andross. 

He fought valiantly and hard, but when he finally took out the last of Andross, he detonated himself. Seeing no way out, Fox screamed and waited for death. But just as he could feel the end near, a familiar voice rang out. His father! Or so he thought.

James guided Fox out and to safety, before vanishing. He had done it, he had sent Andross down below.

But what now? he thought. They had saved the Lylat system and were payed handsomely for it, but there was no longer a goal in his life. He spent the time doing basic escort missions, which didn't pay the bills.

It had been 8 years since Andross, and they had run through most of the funds. Their ship, the Great Fox, was falling into disrepair. It had gotten so bad that his best friend, Falco, had left to find something to do. 

It seemed like they would go bankrupt when they finally got a major job. One that could pay the bills and then some! But the they saw what they had to do. A planet was in peices, and it was up to Fox to put it back together. And without his blaster no less! This was going to be a difficult mission

He made his way down, and came across a beautiful green hallow to land on. He got out and began his journey. It wasn't long before he came across a weapon, it was a staff that looked basic, but as he soon found out, had magic properties he had never seen before.

With the help of the crown prince of the Thorntail tribe, Tricky, he made his way through Ice caverns, The serene, yet dangerous beach, and even through a volcano to recover the spellstones that kept the planet together. Just as he realized he needed one more spellstone to put the planet together, he heard a voice coming from inside his head. It was pleading for help. He followed the voice to the top of a temple. And there he saw the source of the voice. 

Fox took one look and was smitten, she was a blue vixen, a color of fur he had never seen naturally. She had white tattoos in strange markings on her body, and was wearing what looked to be a tribal wear. He had to get her down, because it seemed that the staff he found after landing was hers. He looked around and found some buttons with a statue on top. He pushed it and a purple being came out of it and flew over to the captive vixen. 

He found four more buttons and pushed them. They started to swirl around, then suddenly flew through the blue wonder. He ran over to the ledge to see what would happen. Fearing he made things worse, he was shocked when the crystal she was encased in shattered. He instinctively held out the staff and hoped she grabbed it. She barely managed to, and he pulled her up. They finally saw each other for the first time, and he felt something in his mind. He pulled her over the ledge.

"0ei... 0ei noho ad m0 thoumj. Ex wok mo eik ev xoho fcoujo!" She exclaimed at him. He had no idea what she was saying at first, but then remembered to turn on the translator Slippy had given him.

"Hang on a second." He said to her, before getting the translator working.

"Wodohuc Scales amfhajedot mo ad kxoho. We need to find him to save this planet." She said, Fox remembered General Scales, the green lizard responsible for the planet being ripped apart. 

"Do you know where he is?" 

"Yes. Follow me!" The vixen started walking, beckoning fox to follow her. As they made their way through the forest, Fox began to ask her some questions.  
"So, what's your name?" He asked, maybe he could get some more information from her.

"My name is Krystal. What's yours?" She responded.

"I'm Fox."

"I can see that, what's your name though?"

"No, that is my name, Fox McCloud." He responded slightly embarrased. He knew it was a bad name as soon as he learned to say it.

"That's a very simple name. Were your parents simple people?" Fox clenched a fist at that. "No." Was all he said.

"I see. Why are you here Fox?" She asked him.

"We saw the planet in pieces and decided to help." He decided to leave out the part about getting paid. 

"We? Are there more of you?" Krystal responded quizzically. 

"Well not on the planet no, they're up in orbit. One of them gave me the translator so I can understand you." He showed her the small metal translator. She looked at it with such fascination, like she had never even seen something so high tech. It started to make sense judging by her outfit.

"Why are you here Krystal, and why were you in that crystal prison." Fox asked as they leapt over a fallen tree.

"I came here to seek refuge after my planet was attacked." Fox stopped dead in his tracks. He had felt loss, his own parents left him broken inside. But leaving your own planet?! He couldn't imagine what she had been going through. "I saw the planet being torn apart by Scales and his army, so I went to take him on, he was far too powerful, and he trapped me inside the prison. I thought I would die in there, but then you came and helped me."

They fell silent for a moment, before Krystal asked another question.

"Fox, why did you help me? You didn't know who I was, I could have been evil." She asked him.

"If you were evil, I think you would have already tried to kill me." Krystal laughed at this, nodding in agreement. The two fell silent as they traversed farther into the forest.

A little while later, they approached an old temple. They cautiously snuck inside and found Scales inside. As they approached him, he let out a roar of disbelief. 

"I thought I left you to die in that crystal? How dare you come back to me insolent bitch!" He yelled at Krystal. "And as for you, I have had enough of you getting in my plans, you infernal rodent. And I am going to stop you once and for all." He let out another roar before lunging at him.

They pair managed to dodge him, and Fox managed to find a small closet of swords. "Perfect, I can join in the battle." He said as he picked up a sword. 

Krystal had been attacking Scales, but he seemed to repel her attacks no matter what she threw at him. Rushing over, he lunged at scales and made a big slash across his back.

"Agh! You son of a bitch!" He yelled, turning around to go after Fox. Fox managed to block his hook hand, but his legs were swiped out from under him by scales tail.

As he lay on the floor, Scales put a foot on his chest, he felt like it was being crushed.

"Finally, I have you right where I want you." Fox could barely breathe, when he heard a voice in his head.

"Fox, the sword by your foot, kick it over to me. Now!" He looked down and saw the sword he had used by his foot, he then looked over and saw Krystal looking over at him, and giving him a wink.

"So do I." He said before kicking the sword over to Krystal. She used her staff to deliver a huge gust of wind. Knocking over the huge green beast. He slammed into a pillar, rendering him stunned as Krystal ran over to him.

Knowing his reign was over, Scales let out one more roar. "Damn you both! Damn you both to hell!" He let out.

Unfazed. Krystal lifted up the sword. "For Sauria." She said before bringing the sword down. Decapitating the general.

The now headless body slumped over as Fox ran over to collect the last spellstone. He looked over at Krystal and smiled.

They made their way back to the temple that housed the spellstones. Together, they put the last one into its place. They watched as the spellstones glowed and beams shot up out of them. Up on the bridge of the Great Fox, Peppy and Slippy watched as the pieces returned to where they belonged. 

"He did it! We saved the planet!" Slippy exclaimed hopping with joy.

"Indeed he did. We can finally repair this old joint." Peppy sighed.

Down on the planets surface, Fox and Krystal watched the planet put itself back together.

"We did it." Fox said, smiling.

"Indeed." Krystal said, feeling happy about Sauria, but sad she would have to leave her friend. They headed back to the hollow and to fox's ship.

"Well Fox, I guess this is goodbye. I hope you take care of yourself out there." Krystal said, smiling a bittersweet smile.

Fox started to start up the arwing, when he abruptly shut it down and hopped out. "Wait a sec, Krystal."

Krystal turned around. "Oh, is there something... you wanted to say Fox?" She asked, hopeful it was something good.

"Yeah, listen. I saw the way you took on Scales. I mean, he was over twice your size and you went at him. And the way you use that staff is impressive. So, I guess....what I'm trying to say is, would you like to join my team? We just got a paycheck from this mission, and the Great Fox is big enough." Krystal's heart leaped for joy at this. She could have a family again!

She was about to accept when she realized something. It was not just a family, no, it was something more. She would be dead if it weren't for him. He didn't even know if she was good or not, yet he just saved her without a thought. And when she went through his mind, she felt something. It wasn't just saving her out of duty, no. He looked at her and had a crush on her. She smiled a little.

"Well, it all hinges on one thing." She said.

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

"I'll only join...if you kiss me." She said, blushing a little at the words.

"Fox was taken aback by the words. He hadn't fallen in love since Fara back in high school. But he had to admit he liked her. He already knew he couldn't pass up this oppurtunity. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

Krystal let her eyes close and closed the gap. She soon melted into the kiss. She thought of him as her hero, and this was a dream for her.

Fox also felt like a dream, he hadn't really been happy for the past eight years, and now he finally felt bliss. They separated, and Fox led her into the cockpit of his Arwing, it was a tight fit, but they managed.

After a quick introduction to the rest of the team, and the transaction of funds from Pepper, they got Krystal a change of clothes and her own room set up. She didn't have much in the first place, so it was fairly easy.

As Fox settled into his quarters, he heard a knock at his door. He went over and opened it to find Krystal. He had taken off his translator, so she had to resort to the little Cornerian she had picked up.

"Fox...thank you."

"You're welcome Krystal. Won't you come in?" He gestured, which she happily obliged. They sat down on his bed. Suddenly she laid down on his bed next to him. Almost instinctively pushed her away. Krystal looked up curiously.

"Fox...something wrong?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just, oh nevermind. I'm sorry."

"Does Fox not want me here?"

"No no! I do...it's just."

"Fox...scared?" She asked. He nodded sadly.

"Fox...why worry. You save me, stop Scales, give me home, kiss me. I want you, and you want me." She said hugging him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

As he did, he slowly let her down onto his bed. "Would you like to sleep here tonight?" He asked.

"Why would I sleep anywhere else?" She asked, making his heart melt.

"That's a good question." He said before turning out the lights. "Goodnight Krystal."

"Goodnight Fox." she said, smiling. She finally had a new family, and he finally had happiness. They slept like angels that night

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again? Sorry for the long break, school in Florida is chaos at the moment.
> 
> Boy, this one was a long time coming. This was the original ship I had in my fleet. In fact, my name is literally star fox in google translate japanese.
> 
> As mentioned, this is based off the original ending of Adventures based off cut dialogue. It's absolutely worth checking out. You can find it on multiple places
> 
> I won't say this is a prequel, but it sets up a very important part of an upcoming saga I have in store, hopefully I will try to upload more regularly, especially on the weekends. 
> 
> Reviews are always apreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did making it. See ya! -Sutakitsune
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this


End file.
